Your Eye's on Me
by homra-kid
Summary: It's funny how our meeting turned us from strangers into friends, I never thought I'd ever fall in love with you either, but I did. Even though I want to be with you, your dreams take you to a place I can't go and what matters to me is your happiness.


**A/N:** Yes, I know it's a cracked couple and I apologize in advance for those of you that may not be happy about this nor even like it but I've been thinking about a dear friend of mine for a while and thought 'Why not write this?' it's based off how we first meet I guess you can say (only some of it is true, NOT ALL!). I used his favorite character (Ulquiorra) and mine (Momo) – reason for the oddity but yeah.

This has nothing to do with Tito's storyline whatsoever, its pure AU. There is also an implied lemon =/=; and if you get confused… (go to the bottom).

**Inspired by:** "Eyes on Me" by Faya Wong & "Wherever You Are" by Unique Ft. Charice

o0o0o0o

-x-

o0o0o0o

_I kind of liked it your way,  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me.  
Oh, did you ever know?  
That I had mine on you._

It was a meeting by chance, nothing more than that from the very beginning. The first moment they had ever laid eyes on each other, they were strangers. It seemed as though they would forever remain as strangers, which was quite fine with him. She on the other hand was as open and welcoming as a new book, the very opposite of his apathetic personal. Living two separate lives of their own, they didn't think once about finding themselves connected to each other somehow. But fate, proved to be a major player in their board game of chance.

-x-x-x-

It was a warm September day, but the breath of October's winds were beginning to whisper upon the ninth month's ending chapter. Green hues fluttered shut, a sigh of boredom releasing into the air as the pale young man shifted in his seat on the park bench. It was finally his last year of high school, to be more correct it would be his last five months. He wasn't quite sure if he should be thrilled about it, but none the less it still meant he'd leave all the nonsense behind him either way.

That afternoon, he laid eyes on a face he had only seen short glimpses of day after day. She was a new student, a freshman girl; a nobody some might say and to others an innocent face with a smile unlike any other.

It was only a short glance, nothing more than that, or so he had hoped. To his dismay, the girl tripped over a crack, spilling the contents of her sketchbook as a few of the stray papers left behind drifted into the soft breeze.There was no easy way to explain what possessed him into retrieving her drawings, all he knew was that by the time he stood up from the wooden bench there was no turning back.

She was grateful for his help; expressing her gratitude she gave him her name, Hinamori Momo. In return for her introduction, he told her his, Ulquiorra Cifer. She quickly came to recognize him as her senior, a person she was obligated to respect, which she did even without his title or seniority.

Much to his surprise, the two of them sat together on the bench and talked. One question led to an explanation, and then to another question again and again. By the time the street lights were lit, he felt responsible for keeping her out too late and walked her home. They said their good byes, but before he turned heel she promised to tell him good morning the next day they would see each other at school. He nodded, but there was no way that he could believe such a childish thing.

The next day came, and it began like any other before that. He expected nothing to happen and just as he rounded the corner for class he found himself looking down at Hinamori Momo. Her face was placid at first, but once she looked up to see who was in her way, her dull brown eyes glowed, causing him to stumble back slightly with shock.

"Good Morning Ulquiorra-senpai!" Her voice melodic and filled with excitement, such emotions he had never felt before in his life, especially coming from a person whose happiness jumped at the sight of seeing another.

"Go-good morning, Hinamori-san." He replied shyly, quickly gathering up his usual blank composure as best he could to mask out his short lived moment of embarrassment.

She followed him to class, talking briefly before running off to her own homeroom. He thought that it was only coincidence; that this thing with her wouldn't last too long. And yet, she began to make a daily appearance in his life, so often did she come in and out without permission that he began to accept her into his secluded circle.

They came to respect each other more than just as a senior and underclassmen. By the time finals rolled around, they found themselves together studying in silence wherever and whenever the space to sit down and read was available. He accompanied her on her outings, and each time they were together, he began to realize that it was always just the two of them. She'd watch him fiddle with his photography, and he'd watch her sketch and draw the day away.

They were always together now, it seemed as though they couldn't go a single day without some sort of contact from each other. When they couldn't be with each other physically, a phone call or text message, maybe even an email or two was always to be expected.

The eyes of jealousy were also not too far behind them either. But such rubbish was easily ignored.

Soon, his time to leave was coming to a close. His future was set, his career ready and waiting. All that needed to be done was receiving his approval for an early graduation.

She knew his time with her was ticking by to an end, his dreams only weeks from coming true. She had no right to step between him and that dream. Moving to the side, she gave him a simple smile and her blessing; her heart still cracking, but the pain ignored and covered up by the thoughts of his happiness for a better future.

His goodbye to her finally came, everything was settled, and his plans all fallen into place.

She showed no fear, nor a single tear. She stood before him, her hand to her chest as she stride towards him without hesitation. One kiss was all she gave him. A kiss that was short and sweet. Before he could return it, she pulled back and whispered, _"I love you."_

Looking down at her, he pulled her into a tight embrace.

_So I'll be with you like a shadow,  
Cos you're the one I want, I really, really want,  
Baby cos I want you that close,  
Cos you're the one that's on my mind,  
I'll be right behind, holding you just like  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
You won't be lonely tonight._

What more could he give her? That was what he thought. For a long time, they stood there in each other's arm, unwilling to let go. What felt like hours, he was finally the first to loosen his grip. From there, they found themselves at his apartment, the majority of the contents in the familiar home all packed into the moving boxes but the bed still on the floor, its blankets and pillow still laid on the cushions of the mattress.

There were no regrets that night. The short lived pain blossomed into what was wished for a never ending bliss. They gave into themselves, their feelings all crashing down on them, pulling them closer until all they could do was cling for dear life. But despite such a night of compassion, of love, it wasn't enough to stop the inevitable from happening.

She wasn't sad though, she encouraged him to pursue his dream, which he did with little reluctance.

-x-x-x-

The years of separation were hard on the both of them, but finally her time came to walk down the stage and prove herself as an accomplished young adult. He was proud, and although he couldn't be there for her in person he knew she didn't mind it because soon she would be with him again.

**The end.**

**A/N: **Okay, if you were a bit confused on the last section its basically saying that she's on her way to graduation (: ironically, this is my last year too!

I hope you all enjoyed my little dabble, and please do leave me a review. I'm thinking of writing more shorts for Ulq/Momo sometime in the future and it'd be nice for some opinions and support on what I should do ^_^


End file.
